


she's your little baby, she's my soulmate

by mxrvn (lesbianchiyo)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Female Gon Freecs/Female Killua Zoldyck, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/mxrvn
Summary: Basketball team captain, Gon Freecs has a bit of a problem when it comes to her middle school best friend, Killua Zoldyck. Betting on who could get a boyfriend first would of been funny two years ago, but now it was nothing but a mess of hurt feelings and confusion.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	she's your little baby, she's my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @kochatokohi 's art on twitter.  
>  __
> 
> _single by the neighbourhood ___  
> 

Killua had always been one to bet, Gon had watched her do it for years—who would win the basketball game? Who would be the winner of a very violent fist fight that just so happened to break out in the middle of the hallway on their way to science? Gon would watch her press her shoulders up against someone next to her, Gon would watch as she whispered her bet, her gamble on who would win and for some reason Killua always seemed to be correct.

There were times her bets would leave Gon with a pang in her chest—like the times before a nerve wracking basketball game when she’d shuffle over to the bleachers hand wrung up in her jersey as her heart banged against her ribcage; it had become a habit for her to get Killua’s opinion before a game, it had its perks, but it also had its downs. Killua knew a strong opponent when she saw one, she knew what Gon’s team could beat, she knew how well they could play, and she also knew who they couldn’t beat. Gon was still trying her best to prove Killua wrong—but how could she hype up her team when her own best friend thought it was impossible for them to beat the other team. It was a letdown, why couldn’t Killua be wrong—not once in Gon’s whole time of knowing the younger girl had she seen Killua make a wrong bet.

“We’re gonna go to the park again this weekend, right?” Killua ran a hand through her hair, pulling the butterfly clip from the mess of waves.

Gon only nodded, leaning her chest against the table head resting in her hands. She could care less about what Killua was talking about (which was probably about their weekly smoke sesh), her mind was too full.

“What are you—” Killua turned around, eyeing the direction Gon had been staring off to for the past five minutes, “Zushi?”

Gon thought Zushi was nice, he was a short boy with a what Gon supposed could be a buzz cut, but a grown-out buzz cut, hair spiky and rough to the touch. Zushi was in Gon’s math class, the one class she didn’t have with Killua. Gon’s math skills were… she’d hate to admit it, but she sucked at math and Zushi didn’t. Gon was at the point where she guessed she liked him, or, she felt like she was supposed to like him. He was everything any other girl from her class wanted, so she guessed she liked him. It was weird, it felt weird and Gon wasn’t even sure if she liked him—he was cute, and he was flirty, but something was missing his face was all jumbled in her mind.

“Oh…uhh—”

“You like Zushi, no way!?” Killua turned back around, the plastic butterfly clip falling loudly against the lunch table, “I can see it, you’re blushing.”

“I-I’m blushing!” Gon raised her hands to her cheeks pressing the palms to her warm cheeks, “I-I wouldn’t say I like him.” She sighed, “I don’t know it’s weird.”

“Does he make you nervous?” Killua brushed her bangs from her eyes, pushing strands behind her ears. There was a weird glint in her eyes, the glint she got when making bets—the bad kind of bets.

“I-I don’t know, I said it was weird.” Gon sighed again, looking back over at Zushi. He wasn’t bad looking, he really wasn’t, but Gon didn’t know if she like liked him, she liked him; he was the only reason she was passing math.

Killua’s bottom lip jutted out, she leaned forward resting her chin on the top of the lunch table, arms stretched out in front of her, laying on either side of Gon’s elbows. “How’s it weird, do you like him or not?”

Gon pressed the tip of her fingers into her eyes, sighing for the third time and it was only lunch. “It’s just weird, I don’t—am I supposed to like him?”

“Why are you asking me, I’m not you.”

“But you’re the one who asked me.” Gon let her arms drop, sighing again.

The cafeteria was loud, it was bustling, and the air was hot. Gon looked over at Zushi’s table again, he was busy shoving grapes into his mouth laughing at the crowd of boys that sat around him. He looked, dumb, dumber than when Killua was high and she was dumb when she was high… really, really dumb.

“Actually, maybe I don’t like him.” Gon looked back at Killua, who eyed her with suspicious blue eyes watching her every move. Gon shook her head grabbing a carrot from the small tupperware in between them.

“You don’t like him?” Killua sat up, pulling her mess of wavy white hair back. “You literally—”

“He looks dumb right now.” Gon grabbed another carrot, pressing it into her mouth to join the other half eaten one.

Killua turned around peering at Zushi’s table, “He’s just eating grapes.”

“Do you like Zushi?”

Killua turned back around, leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand, “Hmmm… he’s not the worst and I do like soccer players.”

“You can have him.” Gon grumbled grabbing another carrot from the tupperware, the sentence left a bitter taste in her mouth and a heavy pang in her heart.

“Aww but where’s the fun in that?”

“You get a boyfriend and you can do couply things?”

Killua ignored Gon, turning back around to peer at Zushi once again. “Take this… how about we make a bet on who can get Zushi to like them.” When she turned back around, Killua lips were turned up into her scheming smirk.

“That’s a stupid idea,” Gon shoved another carrot into her mouth, “Isn’t there a best friend rule that says you can’t date the same man?”

Killua groaned, “Ughhhh but who cares about that!”

“Best friends.”

Killua’s shoulders dropped, her smirk gone cheeks puffed up into a cattish pout. “It’d be fun!”

“Until one of us ends up hurt.” Gon shook her head, pushing the tip of her boot into Killua’s shin.

“But it’s so boring around here.” Killua’s pout deepened into a frown, “And we can stop whenever you want.”

Gon sent another glance to Zushi, she couldn’t hear him from where she was, but his head was thrown back into what she supposed was an obnoxious laugh. She grumbled, “Fine.”


End file.
